


I Get Off At 3

by Deerman3



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerman3/pseuds/Deerman3
Summary: I walk up to the bouncer and show him my special ID which says “Justin.tv streamer"
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	I Get Off At 3

**Author's Note:**

> [the](https://acoolguy.tumblr.com/post/161174790535/targuzzler-i-give-the-bouncer-my-special-id-which)

It's not weird in this economy to have a doctorate in physics and work as a security guard.

"i give the bouncer my special id that says i make jokes on the internet and he picks me up by my feet and swings me into speeding traffic." Benrey said, showing him his passport.

"Alright man. Just get on in there." Gordon was sick of this dude saying weird stuff every Friday.

* * *

Sometimes Gordon wanted to be the person standing around inside of the bar, not standing around outside, so he went to some other bar where NOT everbody knew his name...

"Howdy." Gordon flashed his ID at the bouncer who had a stupid helmet.

"can I see your passport."

"Yeah." Gordon handed his ID to the bouncer.

"oh you're a minecraft youtuber? no way dude. come here. that's epic." Benrey took Gordon's hand and put his arm around his waist and they started dancing. Gordon laughed because he was embarrassed about whatever was happening, but he and Benrey somehow complimented each other, I mean they weren't stepping all over each other's feet, so he went along with it. Someone hooted at them.

Benrey spun him and brought him back into his arms, and Gordon laughed just because it was fun. Benrey winked after they did a few more steps, and instead of spinning him, the bouncer dipped him and kissed him, sweet and tender.


End file.
